You Give Love a Bad Name
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Como um tiro no coração e você é a culpada. Você dá má fama ao amor. Eu faço a minha parte e você faz seus jogos. Você dá má fama ao amor. [Presente pra Kalíope!]


_Esta __fic__ é um presente para uma pessoa muito especial: __Kalíope__! Nina, espero que você goste desta singela homenagem. A música se chama "__You__give__ Love a __bad__name__" que na tradução seria algo como "Você dá má fama ao amor" e é do Bon Jovi. Feliz Aniversário!_

**Shot to the heart and you're to blame**

**Darlin****' you give love, a bad name**

_Como __um tiro no coração__ e__ você é__ a culpada_

_Querida, v__ocê dá má fama ao amor_

Era uma fria manhã de inverno, mas com aquela saia, ela parecia não se importar. O fato de o frio não a incomodar gerava comentários maldosos entre os colegas. Ela se importava com o que falavam ou pensavam? Nem um pouco. Segura de si passava pelos colegas com ar superior enquanto seu belo quadril balançava de um lado para o outro movimentando a saia que mal chegava aos joelhos.

Os cachos ruivos estavam soltos e caíam como cascata pelas costas. Os olhos, tão peculiares com aqueles riscos amarelados tinham um brilho misterioso. Ela toda era misteriosa. E aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso de anjo era o mais misterioso de todos.

Ela era conhecida por brincar com os homens. Atrevida, sensual, poucos foram os que não sucumbiram aos seus encantos. Quando colocava aquele vestido vermelho colado ao corpo, não havia um único homem que não olhasse para suas belas curvas. E lá estava ela, naquele bar conhecido com seu vestido vermelho justo com todos a olharem. Até mesmo ele a olhava.

**An angel's smile is what you sell**

**you**** promise me heaven, then put me through hell**

**Chains of love, got a hold on me**

**when**** passion's a prison, you can't break free**

_Um sorriso de anjo __é o que você vende_

_Você me promete o céu__ e então__ me coloca no inferno_

_Correntes do amor me envolvem_

_Quando a paixão é uma prisão__ q__ue você não consegue se libertar_

Assim que ela chegara, todos os olhares foram dirigidos para a sua pessoa. Ela tinha esse dom e ele não gostava nem um pouco disso. Esse havia sido um dos motivos da separação. Sua ex chamava muita atenção e ele era muito ciumento. Não suportava os olhares maliciosos que os outros homens dirigiam para ela. Viu-a ir para a pista de dança com a amiga. Ela ia começar mais uma dança sensual e metade do bar iria prestar atenção. E ele... Bom, ele iria se corroer de ciúmes.

**Whoa!**

**You're a loaded gun**

**yeah****, whoa...**

**There's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The****damage**** is ****done**

_Whoa_

_Você é uma arma carregada_

_yeah__whoa_

_Não há para onde correr_

_Ninguém pode me salvar_

_O estrago está feito_

Haviam se conhecido no trabalho. Ele tinha acabado de ser transferido e ela havia sido encarregada de ajudá-lo a se adaptar. Desde o início aquela ruiva havia lhe chamado a atenção. Nunca havia visto uma mulher como aquela. Exalava sensualidade e era tão segura de si que os comentários maldosos de todos do jornal não a incomodavam nem um pouco. Não demorou muito para ele se apaixonar.

**Shot through the heart**

**and**** you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name**

**You give love a bad name**

_Como um tiro no coração_

_E você é a culpada_

_Você dá má fama ao amor_

_Eu faço a minha parte e você faz seus jogos_

_Você dá má fama ao amor_

_Você dá má fama ao amor_

Mas ela era traiçoeira. Dominava os outros sem que percebessem. Com aquele sorriso de anjo, não havia quem resistisse. Muito menos ele. Ela era a promessa do céu, mas a realidade se mostrou bem diferente.

_- Que saco, Romeo! Por que você tem que ser tão ciumento? Tudo isso é uma grande bobagem._

_- Bobagem? Eu vi muito bem como o __Milo__ te olhava!_

_- Ele é apenas um amigo. Você está com ciúmes do seu próprio amigo?_

_- Ele não é meu amigo. Nunca foi e nunca será especialmente depois do olhar que ele lhe dirigiu._

_- Ai, Romeo você é muito chato! Eu estou com você, não estou? Não é isso o que importa?_

_- É, mas..._

_- Então vem cá e me beija._

Ele queria fingir que não era verdade, mas ela brincava com todos especialmente com ele. Ela sabia que ele, apesar da pose de durão, fazia qualquer coisa por ela. Era só ela estalar os dedos que ele vinha correndo. O bad boy que todos conheciam como Máscara da Morte havia sido posto em uma coleira por ela. E ela adorava ser a dona da situação. Uma das suas brincadeiras preferidas não era colocar uma coleira?

**Paint your smile on your lips**

**blood**** red nails on your fingertips**

**A school boy's dream, you act so shy**

**You very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**

_Você pinta um sorriso em seus lábios_

_Com suas unhas vermelho-sangue_

_O sonho do estudante, você age com timidez_

_Seu primeiro beijo__ f__oi seu primeiro beijo de despedida_

E lá estava ela dançando ao ritmo frenético da música, balançando aquele corpo tentador de um lado para o outro. Ele sabia que aquilo era um chamado, sabia que ela estava provocando-o. Não, ele não poderia ceder. De jeito nenhum. O vestido vermelho subiu quando ela rebolou até o chão e Romeo sentiu o pulsar do seu membro entre as pernas. Aquela maldita sabia como provocá-lo.

Desfazendo-se de qualquer resquício de razão, o italiano tomou em um só gole o restante do uísque e foi até a pista de dança. Segundos depois, os dois esfregavam seus corpos ao ritmo da música protagonizando uma dança sensual e animalesca. O cheiro dela o entorpecia e ele sabia que estava caindo mais uma vez em sua armadilha. Era impossível resistir àquela mulher.

Ele era um garotinho perto dela. Um garotinho inocente com o qual ela podia fazer o que quisesse e por mais que seus amigos o repreendessem, por mais que ele tentasse resistir, ele sempre voltava para a cama dela. Mas quem disse que isso era totalmente ruim?

**Whoa!**

**You're a loaded gun**

**whoa**

**There's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The****damage**** is ****done**

_Whoa_

_Você é uma arma carregada_

_Whoa_

_Não há para onde correr_

_Ninguém pode me salvar_

_O estrago está feito_

- Ah... Romeo...

Ele sentiu as unhas pintadas de vermelho arranharem com força suas costas largas.

- Você... Você... Ah!

- O... O quê?

Ela o arranhava com tanta força que ele não se surpreenderia se suas costas já estivessem sangrando.

- Mulheres como você... Mulheres como você dão má fama ao amor, querida.

**Shot through the heart**

**and**** you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name**

**You give love a bad name**

_Como um tiro no coração_

_E você é a culpada_

_Você dá má fama ao amor_

_Eu faço a minha parte e você faz seus jogos_

_Você dá má fama ao amor_

_Você dá má fama ao amor_


End file.
